


Revelation

by Sidonie



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom comes to a rather startling realization about his relationship with Evin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, slashy, with lots of horrified!Neal and some innuendo.

"By the Goddess, if I have to listen to another moment of you rhapsodizing about Evin Larse, I will put your eyes out with a fork."

Dom leveled a glare at his cousin. "You're one to talk, Meathead. I've read your poetry."

" _That_ is different. That is the truest ecstasy of love. The painful throes of the most exquisite emotion in existence, when your heart melts like butter in the fire of her beauty—" Neal broke off with a yelp as Dom reached across the mess hall table and boxed his ears soundly.

"Case in point."

"Fine, fine." Neal rubbed his ears ruefully. "Violent thug."

"Fop."

"Brigand."

"Pansy."

"Primitive!"

"Weakling!"

"Boys, boys." Kel settled next to them, putting a firm hand over each of their mouths. "Calm down. Half the Own is staring."

The offenders looked about, realized she spoke the truth, and relaxed. Dom shrugged carelessly and Neal blushed.

Kel smiled at them. "Now, what were you discussing before the insults started?"

"Dom is bedding Evin Larse," Neal retorted abruptly.

The lady knight raised an eyebrow as the sergeant colored. "Really? I didn't know you were interested in men, Dom."

"I'm still not sure I understand that," Neal muttered. Kel gave him a stern look, then turned back to his cousin, indicating that he should reply.

He flashed an embarrassed grin. "It's not something I make public, but Meathead here is smarter than he looks."

"How did this start?" she asked, taking a bite of her broccoli.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean, he's handsome, and we fell to talking, and I found him intelligent and witty. He has this way of joking about anything, and he's not afraid to take on anyone—" Dom stopped suddenly, all the blood draining from his face. "Oh, _Mithros_ ," he breathed. "I'm bedding Meathead."

Neal squawked, choking on a mouthful of bread. He coughed furiously until Kel thumped him on the back. Looking up, his expression completely horrified, he sputtered.

"I—what—that's _disgusting_!"

"You're telling me," Dom muttered, still pale with shock. "Oh gods, I can't even . . . please, Mithros, I don't want to think about that . . ."

"Now I can't stop picturing it," Neal whispered. "I—Kel, this is _not_ a laughing matter! _Kel_!"

Still chuckling, she stood up. "I'm going to let you two work this out. Good luck with that."

Dom put his head on the table, groaning. "I'm never going to be able to touch him again."

"For the gods' sake, don't talk about touching him!" Neal shrieked. "I can't deal with that right now!"

\-----

Duke Baird of Queenscove was used to the antics of his son and nephew by this point, but something was new the next time he and Neal were called to the healers' ward. Rider Evin Larse had wrenched his back, seemingly in a bad fall from an untrained pony. It was routine work—they were only called because the new Rider ponies had done a number on most of the trainees and the healers were understaffed—but Neal's Gift flickered and wavered. He could barely look at the patient, let alone Dom, who was seated by his bedside.

"Neal! If you could concentrate, this would be fixed already," Baird scolded. "I'm not going to do it all for you; you need more work with strained muscles."

His son gulped and strengthened the flow of magic, his face deathly pale and drawn. The injury was just mending when Baird looked over at his nephew, who had been sitting quietly in the corner for some time.

"Dom, why are you here?"

The sergeant grinned ruefully. "I feel partly responsible for the accident," he replied.

Neal made an odd strangled noise and ran out of the room, while Evin and Dom shook with laughter and Baird stared confusedly after him. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand that boy," he murmured.


End file.
